Beginnings and Chances
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: After battling with each other in the Valley of the End, Sasuke and Naruto bled out and died. But, they were given a new beginning and chances to have a family. Into a new world, with a new language, new family, new school, new friends, and new history. They had to learn to adapt and survive. But, that was what Shinobi was all about anyways. Fem!Naruto/Sasuke. MariChat, etc.
1. Prologue

**I noticed that Adrien was blond while Marinette has a black hair. I was just browsing in Pinterest when I realised that it seemed like Naruto and Sasuke.**

 **There was also a post saying that it isn't OTP if the character hasn't at least try to kill the other. Then bam. I thought of this**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Naruto wheezed and panted in pain and exhaustion. She was bleeding out too fast. Beside her was Sasuke in the same situation. She laughed tiredly.

"I don't think we are going to survive this" She said, closing her eyes.

"Isn't that already obvious?" Sasuke sarcastically replied, gaining a weak glare from the blonde beside him.

"I just thought that Sakura-chan might come" She complained. It was too much for her body, so she started to cough out blood.

They let silence take them. Concentrating more on breathing, even if it pains them to do so. They had just fought, once more, in the Valley of the End.

Surrounded by destruction they made, they laid down next to each other. Both of them had one of their arms missing. A bleeding stump was left behind.

"I hope we meet in another life again" Sasuke finally said. Naruto grinned.

"Look who finally confessed that I'm a pretty good company" She said. He didn't reply to her. Tears sprung out of her eyes as she realized that he was already gone.

"I hope so too." Naruto said, closing her eyes to finally fall into the arms of Death.

* * *

He felt warm. But it felt too small. Was this what death was like? Where was his brother? His parents?

When he died, he thought he would join his family in death. Was this a punishment for betraying Konoha and killing several for his own selfish cause?

He regretted everything. He regretted that he didn't save his clan. He regretted that he didn't save his brother. He regretted not befriending Naruto faster.

His thought was broken by an abrupt movement. What seemed like months, he was finally into the light. Something seemed to follow him behind.

He was confused. He could not control his limbs at all. He felt a cry from somewhere. A cry of pain. But soon, there was another cry.

A baby's cry.

He quickly connected the dots together. He was just in the womb.

Sasuke strained to open his eyes, feeling the exhaustion as he did so, but didn't pay any attention to it.

There was a large man and a petite woman.

The man was towering over them. Not menacing, but woman, exhausted but happy as she clutched him and his twin.

These were his family. He has been given a new beginning for him to be with family. A new beginning to have fun, to become a kid again, to be a brother again.

He closed his eyes in relief. He just wished that they weren't taken from him too soon

* * *

She was in a warm place. It felt so safe and comforting. Was this what death was like?

But, she was quickly taken away from the dark, safe and warm place, and into a bright, unknown and cold cried out as she was separated from where she was. She didn't like this. Was this her punishment?

She heard a soft voice cooing. Something unfamiliar holding her. It wasn't hostile and uncomfortable. It was the complete opposite.

Naruto, even if she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than just to sleep, opened her eyes. She observed her surroundings, finding many unknown.

She gazed at the who was holding her. It was a woman. Blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Not the shade of someone she knows. But instead, it looked more like the shade closer to yellow.

She was looking tired and loving. At her? Why? Why would a stranger look that loving towards her?

She saw a bundle across from her, in the other arm of the woman. She couldn't see what it was, but the woman also looked so lovingly at the bundle.

Then, it hit her. She was somehow reincarnated. She had a family. A possible twin?

She looked around for the man that would be called 'Father'.

Beside the woman was him. He seemed to have different emotions in him. Proud, happy, relief. All these emotions seemed to be overwhelming him, making him in tears.

She had a family. A chance for her to experience a life with a family. A chance to be a kid and not having to worry about the day of her birth every time.

She closed her eyes. Letting exhaustion overtake her.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **So I keep a bunch of story ideas that suddenly pops into my head in a notebook and a story planning detail in several different ones. I actually have tons of notebooks because of trying to write a story**


	2. Chapter 1

**I kinda like this story**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, or rather, Jianyu Dupain-Cheng, was the older twin brother to a sweet and lovable baby girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Son to a large and caring man named Tom Dupain, and a sweet but deadly woman named Sabine Cheng.

When his parents spoke something, he was confused. He didn't understand what they were saying.

As he was currently a baby, he felt weak and useless. So before he could crawl, talk or walk, he started meditating as best as he can.

It was a bit embarrassing when the woman that would be called his mother breastfed him. It was humiliating, but it was the only way to satisfy his hunger.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to be an ordinary baby. So he started mimicking his twin. He parroted whatever his mother or father said, or ask.

Mama and Papa. They were over the moon when he called them that. He felt warmth at being acknowledged, not being shadowed by his beloved older brother.

Even if he was in the toddler stage, he could only understand several words. So when he could walk, he immediately try to learn the language they are talking as best as he could.

It was a good thing that his Uchiha gene appeared in this body. Without his Sharingan, he could've never learn all of this in a short time.

But his mother has a book with a language similar to his past life's. Only, it has more kanji.

But he could read it. The order of the words are different. His language's order are subject, the object, then verb. His mother's language's order are subject, then verb, then object.

He learnt about the violent history of this world. He learnt that the people have been on the moon. He learnt about the creation of different generation of weapons. He learnt that there were hundreds of languages, both forgotten and unforgotten.

But sometimes, the books aren't enough.

He learnt from his parents as well. He learnt from them that several variations of food. He learnt from the how to bake. He learnt from them how to take care of the bakery they're managing.

He learnt to love once more. His shriveled heart has slowly started to make way for the three that are now his family. He had thought that only Naruto could do it due to sheer stubbornness.

Speaking of that idiot, he sensed a familiar chakra signature. Her chakra signature. He felt glad that he was once more with her.

From the beginning to the end. If one is born, the other would come straight after. Brothers in the first life, friend to foe in the second life, and foe to friend in the third life.

He wondered what would they be in the fourth life.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, or rather, Kiernan Agrestse was the younger twin to an outgoing baby boy named Adrien Agrestse. Daughter to a beautiful and outgoing woman named Charlène Agreste, and a proud, loving man named Gabriel Agreste.

She was in deep trouble. She didn't understand anything.

She wished that Shikamaru was her to do the thinking for her but no. The last time she checked, he was still alive.

So, she had no choice. She just sleeps whenever she could. When she wakes up? Go to sleep. After eating? Go to sleep.

Being a baby gives her a lot of excuses to sleep because they are creatures of eat, sleep, poop and cry. Shikamaru, or maybe Chouji would be jealous of her.

Her mother doesn't bother, what was that word again? Boobfeeding? Yeah, she doesn't bother boobfeeding her and instead fed her with a bottle.

But the good thing was that her best friend since birth was here with her!

But right now, he's still asleep. She doesn't know what makes him sleep, due to the trauma of either being reincarnated...or being with her again...

Nah, it can't be the last one. He loves her!

But, as she sleep, she always visited her mindscape, blabbing to a sleeping fox about her day and petting him on the nose while sitting beside him.

The more the day passes, the more she gets worried. There was still no response from him. Not a twitch.

As she was in her mindscap, she would meditate, trying to get a grasp of her chakra again. It felt like nobody in her family has chakra. Not even a tiny bit. Even civilians have chakra!

But sometimes when she isn't in her mindscape, she plays with the baby beside her bed with bars.

As she did, she always gets response from him. He would squeal delightfully, and wiggle his body.

She might not have the best mobility, but she was glad she had someone with her.

When her parents came, she would have fight or flight response. To pretend being a baby, or sleep.

She began choosing the previous one at toddler hood. She wanted to know what her parents were like.

Her dad, even if he was strict, would make silly faces when he thought nobody was looking. He would hold her while her mom would carry the other baby, making occasional jokes every now and then, seeing as he always made her mom laugh.

Her mom, was just like the baby beside her. She was an outgoing woman whose whole existence was beautiful. She was either a princess or a noble. She had experiences with them, especially since the mission to the Land of Snow, now Spring.

After she could walk, she would begin her training exercise from before hand. She couldn't ever stay still. She wanted to move around more free. And this body wasn't helping.

So she began with simple stretches, doing some occasional push-ups and sit-ups when her mobility was with her.

But she would only stop when she collapse because of her mobility, making her curse.

She hasn't ever been outside of the house or something, making her wish to see what the world is offering.

She sometimes felt rather lonely. She didn't understand what her parents are saying, even if she repeated what they try to emphasize to her, her brother was a baby, and she was a god damned Kunoichi.

Crappy sensing skills she may have, but she could feel the occasional flicker and spike of chakra. The chakra of that guy. Like he wanted to get her attention. She smiled wistfully and cried silently in her bed with bars.

She spiked it back, gaining another round of an enthusiastic chakra spike. They would communicate with Konoha's code, taught to them at the academy.

She wasn't alone. She often get nightmares from the war. Of those she failed.

She would have thought all of them would survive. But they didn't. She still couldn't get the sight of blood in her hand out of her mind. Of the cooling corpse in her arms. The dying breath of his in her ear, confessing that he had a crush on her and was glad he died for her. The freedom he felt when he chose to die to protect his friends.

She broke down. Begging for Neji to come back. He didn't. She wondered if he was here with Sasuke and her. She tried flickering her chakra in a waving motion, gaining a bemused chakra spike of Sasuke.

But, he never ask nor will she tell. Besides, it was just a wishful thinking of hers.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Next would be Sasuke's full POV and the reasons for the Dupain-Cheng's description. Then the next would be Naruto's one**

 **So I picked the name painstakingly. For Sasuke, his new name, Jianyu, means building the universe. So in full, it would be building the universe to make bread.**

 **Naruto's name, Kiernan, is similar to Adrien's one. Adrien means dark. Kienan means Small Dark one. I thought between Danique, which is morning star, which relates to Lucifer. But Danique just doesn't fit with Agreste, which means Rural or Grayling Butterfly. Dunno**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is Sasuke/Jian Yu's POV. The next one will be about Kiernan/Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

His first impressions was not great at all. Not. At. All

The first impression of this world was that it was weak as it had absolutely no chakra. It was pretty impossible, as everything was suppose to have chakra, no matter how weak it is. The people of this world would rely on different tools and can barely lift up things that are usually pretty light for Genins. Though some of the civilians back in his world could even carry more than they did. It was also absolutely disgusting to see girls using heavy make up, clothes showing as much skin as possible, and possibly are prostitutes as they go around, clinging to some man who has a lot of money, no matter their age.

The first impression of his parents were that they were weird. They were always going around, humming different things he can't understand at all, while being all lovey-dovey around each other. It gave him the shudders as it was completely different compared to his Uchiha parents, who were very silent and distance in their relationship.

The first impression of his sister, his twin sister, was that she was disgusting and absolutely filthy. This is why he hated trying to cooperate with babies ever since that disaster in his D-rank babysitting mission. That slobbery, drooling mouth of theirs, their sticky hands full of utterly disgusting saliva. He shudders even more when the baby clings onto him in her sleep, drooling all over his clothes. Always crying noisily for their parents for significant things.

So all in all, it was not a first great impression.

But, it changed each time he learnt something about his new life. It all only took chances for it to happen.

When he came across some books that were written similarly to his previous life's, except, they were full of kanji. He learnt from the books of the rich history this world has. The battle tactics, the torture techniques. No matter how old and outdated it was, it never ceased to fascinate him. There was also a man. A good man with bad intention. One who led his country with pride, but persecuted different people because he felt that it was right, for the glory of his country. But then, there were several stupid people. A woman who got executed because she didn't care about the commoner, just partying and eating all day without any shame while the other were suffering miserably in hunger. Then, there was this man. A man who was supposed to lead his country, but turned it 180 degree even if he was about to win, just because he admired one of the opposing empire. Nobody liked him. Not even his wife.

Then, there was his parents. His father was a huge man with acceptable amount of muscles because he was carrying the bags of flours without any problem. His mother was almost like his previous mother, one who held her posture with gentle grace. But, he knows that they are weak by a glance...weaker than him if he was in his previous life's body. Right now he is incredibly useless in his infantile state, so there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

That was why he felt helpless when he saw a man lurking about in the bakery his parents own. His sister woke up(when the man accidentally banged his head on top of the shelves when he was searching for some valuables) with a start, and started her banshee screaming and waterworks.

The man panicked and he tried to lull her back to sleep. When that didn't work and the baby started crying even louder, the man got annoyed and was abbot to hit her. Sasuke could only watch the impending doom that was descending on his sister.

He was relieved when the man was thrown to the side, and away from the cribs. His mother, with a sheathed spear, snarled something at the man and charged at him. The man panicked and kept on dodging, all the way until he reached the door. The man was finally home free when his father, his usually happy self, stood there, blocking the exit.

His father tackled the man down, and held him that way, gaining some wounds as he did as the man kept on trying to desperately escape out of his hold. His mother wrapped the man's head in something he was quite familiar with...oh...

The man screamed, horrified, having been able to deduce what has been wrapped around his head. His father produced a rope out of his apron and handed to his wife, dragging the man to the nearest pole, and proceeded to tie him up.

The two, after they were done with their work, immediately went towards their children's way. A loving, and a worried face compared to the cold, rushing fury as they rushed to protect their children. And with that, his impression of them changed. Naruto had been right when he said that protecting a loved one will help you get stronger. His father picked him up while his mother carried his sister, trying to calm her down, rocking and humming a song to his sister.

His father brought Sasuke up to his face and nuzzled him. At first, it made Sasuke annoyed, but then he realized that it was a way to assure his father that his children were safe. It was the same thing he had observe on different animals. So Sasuke bared with it.

Some other men in the same outfits came by, taking the man away from them and wrinkling their whole face when they saw what his mother had wrapped around the man's face, who was struggling to try and not scream out for the fear of wastes going down his throat.

Sasuke, for the first time, cried when they tried to separate him and his sister away when he would usually protest whenever he and his sister was laid in the same crib. He wrapped his undeveloped arms around his sister. His sister looked at him confusedly, but then beamed a toothless, gummy smile at him. Then, it hit him.

This was what it meant to be an older brother. He had always been a younger brother. But now that he was older, even for just a few minutes in this new body, he knew what Itachi might have probably felt when he met Sasuke for the first time. The urge to protect.

He recalled something that Itachi said a long time ago. "Older siblings are born first to protect the little ones that come after them". He remembered that the younger him had pouted and complained that he was not little, making Itachi laugh after that and poke his forehead.

He clumsily touched his forehead subconsciously. He swore that after he could properly move his whole body, he would train his body. So if anything happen to his sister, he will be there for her no matter what.

He was an older sibling after all

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Ehehe, I was busy watching Junjou Romantica. By the way, can anyone name those who I picked out? I actually learnt this in crash course history that my teacher is giving me...in Japanese... It's a nightmare! I got a 75/100 just because I was able to look through the books.**

 **I didn't understand anything at all.**

 **And yes, I did rip off Kurosaki Ichigo's inspirational quote**

 **And yes, that something that was wrapped around the man's face was a diaper. It was in fact, Marinette's**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is Kiernan/ Naruto's POV now. Sorry it's a short chapter, but I think that she's the type who adapts faster. And the only reason why I didn't put in as long as Sasuke's POV was because what for would a pure French family living in France keep a book that is either written in Japanese or Chinese? Well, only if they had a hobby of that culture, but at the same time, I think that they would prefer the translated version. So yeah, those are my thoughts**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Her first impression of her new life? Well, she didn't have any thought about it. All she had was just confusion. She could not understand what any of these people are saying, especially with their smooth and flowing words.

She may not be the sharpest kunai in the pouch, but she understood with just that, was she not reincarnated in her world.

Her….new parents had servants to help them around the house, a house that did not resemble any type of home she had ever seen. But with servants around, she may have become a daughter of a noble, to which she grimaced. Her new mother must have seen her expression and gleefully lifted her up. She placed Naruto right in front of her face and nuzzled their nose together gently, to Naruto's confusion.

Was this what family does together? She would have thought that nobles were cold to each other, even to their kids, to maintain their reputation. She may be infuriated that they ignored their child just for their own selfish wants, but she learnt to swallow it down and not shout out her thoughts, even if it painfully reminded her of the timid, but brave Hyuuga.

She stretched out to her….mother, trying to feel her face, whether or not she was real. She traced her...mother's -she better get used to it- face. Her mother didn't have red hair, didn't have her eyes, her face, her behavior. Even if she did met Kaa-chan for just a some minutes, she felt like she was the luckiest daughter ever.

But looking at this woman, a blonde hair, slanted, green eyed woman, she felt like she was intruding a family moment. She felt as she didn't belong in this family, that she should have been really dead.

She bawled her eyes out, ignoring her own...mother rocking her back and forth, worrying about her own daughter suddenly crying. Her…father came rushing in, worrying also at the same time. She then heard another cry in the midst of her own.

The blond man, her father whose blond, slicked back hair was a lot lighter than her Tou-san and had glasses, went to the other crib and picked up her twin brother. She blinked through her tears at the baby in the man's arms. Her brother was crying and stretched his hands towards her. She felt guilty. He was crying because of her. So she stretched out her own arms clumsily.

With a shocking realization, she finally realized that she has a chance at having a family, that she could have a real family instead of that make-belief other dimension of her that she visited with Sakura.

She usually felt so alone and empty, entering an apartment that was bare and broken. She didn't have anyone to welcome her home except for Iruka-sensei who barely came because he was too busy with the academy. But, now that she had a family, even if she didn't understand what they said, she could learn what it feels like to be loved.

Besides, she could always call her previous mother, Kaa-chan, and this one Maman, as the blonde woman had always insisted. She cooed gently as Maman settled her down next to her brother who calmed down and sniffled beside her, cuddling into her side.

She nuzzled into her brother, even if she is trying to ignore the possible saliva going on her face. She smiled, maybe she could allow these people in her hearts, and become her precious people.

Her precious people whom she would always protect with all her heart and soul.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Yeah, I didn't know what to write for this actually. If there's any mistakes, please inform me as I don't have a beta for this one.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Being a baby is boring. Thus, the chapters are always about what they are feeling, so the chapter is short. So, for the first few things, it's going to be a short one, trying to experience what's life like in a different world**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

As Sasuke grew up, he grew up around the scent of bread and pastries. Whenever he went out, he would always smell like them, with how often him and his sister was around in the kitchen where his new parents were baking in, strapped to their chests as they merrily bake whatever confectionaries they were making.

The first time he got a taste of the pastries they made, it was when he and his sister were able to eat solid food. Teething is a horrible thing, and he now knows the pain of babies everywhere. Ice or anything cold might be a temporary relief, but it is still temporary. The aching and painful sensation in his gums were not something that he was fond of.

He grew up with love, comfort and the smell of pastries. He may have loved his previous family of which consists of his mother, father and older brother, but his mother never does anything against his father, his father didn't bother to do any affectionate gesture like his current parents does, and his brother...Itachi, while he was around Sasuke, he slowly became distant. It was like Sasuke could never catch up to him no matter how fast he ran, always watching his brother's back. Itachi was always busy with mission or training. Whenever he was busy, it was always one or the other. He never liked staying home that much so that left Sasuke alone.

While he may have loved his clan and family, _this_ family was all he had and loved.

* * *

Sasuke was currently toddling next to his mother, on the way to the park. He glanced around, absorbing the things around him. He had never seen these before, and not even Yuki no Kuni (no, it was currently Haru no Kuni, wasn't it?) was this advanced. Tall buildings, technology that exceeded expectation, and...and peace.

His eyes caught a spark of gold and turned to look at it, only to find that there was a little girl in the front cover of a magazine. He tottled over the stand that held the magazine to take a closer look, trying to find why he found the girl familiar.

...He sighed into his hands. That was Naruto. That Knuckle-head, dense idiot was on the front cover of a fashion magazine.

But unfortunately, he did not realize that his mother seem to blank out for a bit before teasing him about liking 'The girl in the picture'. He denied it, heavily.

But even then, they would buy any magazines with her on it, because 'their cute but emotionless son was finally learning to fall in love'. Yeah, right. The day he fell in love would be the day he fell in love with that idiot.

But, everytime he saw her in the magazine, no matter what, he saw her happy, and that made him relax. As a shi, As an ex-shinobi, he was trained to observe the twitches in the face and the body to know a person. After learning that trick, he knew that his blonde teammate was always unhappy, even if she always wears that big smile on her face.

But he knew after observing her, that Konoha was her hell. He never get it why she loved Konoha, he didn't get it until this day. He had things better than she did before the massacre, but even then, he didn't have a deep feeling for the village like she did.

Well, at least this time, even by pictures and the television, he always knew that she was healthy and still had a love for pranks with what he was reading.

It was all Naruto had wanted. A family that loved her. He knew that now, she had a brother, a mother and a father.

And, he thought, this world might not be such a bad place after all.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **YEAHHHH BOIIIIIII! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Still in the baby zone. I'll timeskip for next chapter. I had been very busy lately that I haven't even watched Season 2 properly...I feel bad. So if anything is wrong in this history, please wait until I have the time to change everything in this history. Which will be summer break.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Naruto finally knew what was her name in this world. Kiernan, Kiernan Agreste. She had a lot of difficulties trying to say her name fluently, but a shinobi adapts to their environment fast, and that was what she had to do. She had felt sad at getting a new name that her parents from the past had given to her, but these were her new parents. Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato had been her parents as well but they never had a hand in raising her at all.

But, by the time she could crawl, her parents placed her in the most awkward situation she could ever have experienced: Modeling.

Her mouth curled inwards in distaste. She would gleefully and gladly switch out her situation with Ino or Sakura, who would enjoy all these….frills and ribbons. They were very itchy. She glanced at her brother to see whether or not he had the similar situation as her….of course not. Her brother just sucked on the pacifier he had with him hanging around his neck, which she had as well of course but preferred not to suck on it.

But then she realised. She was a baby. She gave out a small devious grin before bawling her lungs out. All of the staff rushed towards her, holding a rattle, a teddy bear….and was that a fox plushie?

She reached out for it, the female staff gave it to her. She clutched the plushie that was a lot bigger than her, but she loved it. Tears sprang out from her eyes. Kurama….. Kurama wasn't even awake yet. He was just sleeping in that stupid mindscape of hers.

Her mother came towards her and picked her up, rocking her in her arms. Naruto…. Kiernan clutched her mother's dress with the arm not holding the fox plushie. Her mother fussed over her, but unfortunately, Na...Kiernan didn't understand her but instead gestured how itchy it was.

Maman thankfully understood and spoke in that flowery language of hers, making them change her clothes into something thankfully not as poofy and frilly as the previous one. She was now dressed up in a soft frill dress with a ribbon headband while her brother was dressed up...classy?

But regardless of the ridiculousness of the situation, she soaked up the attention, posing whatever they wanted her to pose. It was something she could do for them taking off that ugly, itchy and hideous dress, even if its their fault in the first place.

And then, every night when she is put to bed, she and Sasuke communicated with their Chakra. She told him about how her day went, complained about what had happened. In return, whilst Sasuke will tell of his day, he would mock and tease her when she tells him something, which was not stupid in her opinion.

She felt offended as he couldn't stop snorting at the ridiculosity of her being a model. She could so do that. To which he would reply that he wouldn't have believed that she would become one in the previous life.

She gigged to herself inside the crib, trying to lower down her volume, lest she wake up her brother. Once it subsided, she knew her baby body was getting tired. So she spiked her chakra to let him know that she was going to sleep.

He spiked back at her to go to sleep already. She smiled softly.

 _Goodnight, Sasuke_ She thought, settling into the blanket by wriggling into it ever more and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke's everyday babyhood was spent in the baby carry strapped on his father's back as the man went around the bakery selling his bread and pastries, while his sister was strapped to their mother's back.

He was often cooed at, his cheeks pinched so much until they were pink, much to his disgust. Though there were a lot of people laughing at the person he showed his disgusted face at. But because of that, he learnt his name. Jianyu.

His parent's name, he didn't know, but he knew their last names. Dupain-Cheng. He was guessing hyphenated as it seems too long and in a different language.

His sister was called Marinette, a girl whose smile was so innocent and bright….and secretly given snacks she could eat behind his parents back, who he knew that they know but allowed it as the girl was incredibly cute.

Everyday was a busy day, with his parents rushing to change the empty tray of bread or pastries, managing the register, and making more bread to replace those empty trays.

He would often tug on his father's clothes behind him, Sasuke being strapped to face away from his father's back, when he suspects that someone will or is shoplifting. After the first several times, his parents learnt to know the cues he gives.

He felt helpless and useless on those moments, but he calmed himself down, saying that he was just a baby, and would grow up. Would be able to do what babies can't.

Every time he gets time to himself, he started an easy and basic maneuver and exercise in order to retrain his limbs.

He always felt exhausted in just a few minutes, irritating him with his uselessness.

 _Just a little bit more, just until he grows up_ He always ends up thinking. But, when was a 'little bit more'? When was he going to grow up properly?

He was already impatient with his progress. He was already annoyed with his eat, sleep and poop routine. He hated being a baby with an older consciousness. The humiliation, the frustration, the rage that he gets from his useless body-.

He took in deep breaths in order to maintain his calmness. If he wasn't being fine, he knew that that idiot was even worse than him. If he wasn't any better, than she wasn't either. That thought partially helped him. At least this time, she wouldn't surpass him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was just relaxing after her day at her work. As she was still an infant, it was tiring to keep awake during that time, even her brother is tired.

So they always have a scheduled nap time, which she gladly took.

It didn't matter to her that she couldn't properly control her limbs. She was just happy to be able to take part in a family activity. She would always be the most happiest when she would be posing with either her brother or mom, and she was also happy with helping her dad as best she could do.

She may not have the best sense of taste in fashion, but she would still try to help, as well as insist to her dad that her best colour was orange, contrary to the blue he was always making her wear.

He finally gave up once to give her an orange coloured dress which had fox ears on it, which she gladly took.

She used to hate being described as to a fox, but now she took pride in it.

She wondered if tattoo still existed here. If it does, she was going to regain her original whisker birthmark that she had back when she was still Naruto.

But she felt really unnatural when she sees herself in the mirror and don't find the whiskers. No matter what, she was going to get tattoos to get her marks back, believe it!

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I am a very affectionate person, but I hate getting attention. It's kinda sad that these two didn't know much love. Because while Mikoto was there, she was a 'Lady Mother', which means to me that while she raises her sons with affection, she stands more on her husband's side for the sake of the clan rather than the small family circle. It was Fugaku and Mikoto's fault for pressuring Itachi to be what he became. He could have stayed in the academy and made more friends and connection, but nooooooo.**

 **The Coup happened because of how outcasted they were feeling, but look at all of their attitudes. They don't try and connect with their peers, and instead concentrate on strength...Somehow this makes me think that they were a bit of a kuudere with a tsundere type of feeling...lol.**


End file.
